


A future hope

by AriaManiac



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breeding, Collars, F/M, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Top Komaeda Nagito, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaManiac/pseuds/AriaManiac
Summary: The Future Foundation has decided that the only way to bring about hope is by having two Ultimates procreate and create a child meant to lead the future. Little did Nagito know that his soon to be mother of his children was the Ultimate Broadway Actress that he had a crush onTLDR: Future Foundation said Nagito fuck rights.Also, I never finished this, oops
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A future hope

“Don’t you get it, Destiny? What we’re doing will bring hope to the others- Seeing you, carrying /my/ child would fill anyone with hope.” Nagito murmured, his thumb gently brushing away the nervous tears that had spilled down her cheek. His hand trailed downwards, fingers gently gripping the female’s chin and lifting upwards, forcing the ultimate actress to look at him. Her eyebrows were furrowed, the tiniest wrinkle lines forming around her eyes as she thought. 

“It’s not like I have muc- much of a choice, do I, Komaeda?” The redhead questions, eyes briefly flickering down to the chain that was connected to the collar around her throat- The same chain that Nagito was holding tightly within his hand and seemingly had no intention of letting go. She couldn’t lie that the situation didn’t make her hot and bothered; The collar around her neck, the way that Nagito was speaking to her about the topic as if it were a simple math problem, and the knee that he had pressed between her legs that was slowly grinding against her clit. “I just don’t understand why it has to be wi-with yo- you.”

The white-haired male drops his hand from her chin, opting to fiddle with the hem of Destiny’s sheer Future Foundation mandated “breeding uniform”. The material was barely concealed attempts at lingerie, something to potentially speed along the “process” they were looking for. Not only did Destiny think that the ugly puke green color didn’t suit her, but, it was clear that they were doing this to simply please Nagito's love for the color. Eventually, Nagito stops, a wide smile creeping onto his face as the redhead matched his gaze once again. 

“What the fuck are you smiling about?” 

“Huh? Oh, nothing- I’m just thinking about how the Foundation’s letting such a worthless thing like me soil an Ultimate with my seed.” 

The sentence went straight to her stomach, a warmth pooling in her gut as she bit back a groan. A part of her wondered if Nagito could feel how wet she was through his pants. At this point, it wouldn’t be surprising, for her underwear felt soaked and Destiny could feel herself internally clench and throb, wanting nothing more than for something to be inside of her. 

“The Foundation said our genetics would produce the healthiest baby, it only makes sense that we’d procreate…though,” He trails off with a sigh, pulling gently onto Destiny’s chain and leading her to the plush red bed. The pair reach an impasse, for the redhead refused to get any closer to the bed. A scowl was on her lips, a string of curse words leaving them in incoherent rambles. “I’m not so sure why you’re against it, Miss Destiny. The Foundation showed me some…/interesting/ videos from your bedroom footage.”

“What the fuck did you just say, you piece of shit?”

“I didn’t stutter, Miss. The Foundation showed me videos of you mas-“

The redhead rears back her hand, smacking Nagito across the face without a second thought. His skin instantly began turning pink, the once pale flesh finally being filled with color as he /laughs/. The sound starts out small, a minor chuckle that Destiny could have easily ignored, had it not continued to grow. He yanks on the chain, right hand effectively catching the female as she stumbled forward; In one smooth move, Nagito had pushed Destiny onto the bed, his hips pinning her as he climbed on top. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing and the soft dripping of Nagito’s drool onto Destiny’s cheek. 

“You broke my bad luck streak, Destiny- You’re my good luck charm, my hope, my lady luck.” He mumbles, drool spilling from his mouth as he talked. His left hand trailed down her chest before resting gently right above the dip in the redhead’s thighs. “But that’s going to change, Destiny- Because…. because you’re going to carry my child, you’re going to get pregnant by a talentless nobody like me.” 

“Nagito-“ 

“You love me, right, Destiny? I didn’t believe it at first, but after the Foundation showed me those videos-“

Destiny sighs, realizing that her secret was finally blown. Of course, she never would have thought that it was the Future Foundation that screwed things up for her. If anything, she thought that perhaps one of their fellow classmates would have told Nagito to stop being so daft and realized just how /hard/ Destiny was crushing on him. Then again, the others would argue that it was hard to tell if she /was/ crushing on him, considering that she insulted him whenever he spoke him- But she couldn’t help it, whenever she saw his cat like gray eyes, any sensible words she had inside of her brain would simply melt away and Destiny would have to resort to an insult to push him away.

“I- I do…love you, Nagito.” She mumbles as she raises her hands to cup the male’s face. His skin was cold under her touch, the action causing goosebumps to rise as she held him. 

“You have no idea how happy those words make me, Destiny- You love someone as lowly and disgusting as me…You-“ 

The redhead sits up abruptly, pulling Nagito’s lips against their own. Their teeth clashed for a moment, pain shooting up Destiny’s spine- She knew of the white-haired male’s lack of previous lovers, for the years in the hospital didn’t give Nagito much of a chance to socialize. Compared to the amount of times that Destiny has had to do a stage kiss, the eagerness that Nagito had was almost refreshing, adorable even. Her right hand grasps the male’s hair, pulling it backwards to separate his lips from her own. A soft whine left his lip at the loss of contact and Destiny could finally see his face, a pink blush staining his cheeks. 

“Stop talking, Nagito,” She mutters, a soft smile resting on her lips. “And put your damn mouth to work for once and eat me out.” He nods desperately, instantly crawling out of Destiny’s lap and falling to his knees- Nagito’s hands were shaking as he pulls down her pants and underwear, the sight of her spread out before him causing his jeans to tighten. Tentatively, Nagito leans in, his tongue gently lapping at the wetness that had gathered between her legs. Her thigh twitches within Nagito’s grasp, urging him to tighten his hold on her- His grip turns into the tightness of a clasp, pushing Destiny’s hips down and preventing her from moving as he continued to lick. The flat of his tongue presses against her clit, the pressure constant as two of Nagito’s fingers push inside of her, instantly curling and pressing against a sensitive spot. 

“Shit, Nagi- Nagito, how the /hell/ are you so good at this?” 

The white-haired male looks up at her through thick lashes, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he continued to eat Destiny out. Every reaction that actress made only spurred him on more, for Nagito wanted to hear every melodious note he could pull from her throat. Her hands had tangled into his cloud like hair, tugging on the white strands as Nagito brought her to the edge. The moment Destiny clenched around him, Nagito removed his fingers and ceased his motions- A whine was ripped from her lips, tears beginning to bubble in the corner of the redhead’s eyes. She could not believe that Nagito would tease her like that, especially considering his normally submissive personality and actions. Had the Future Foundation gone through her search history while she was within the facility? It /would/ make sense for them to want their two “breeding subjects” to be the most equipped and ready for the legitimate breeding. If Nagito was too submissive compared to Destiny, they would more than likely never get past taking off their clothes; It was more than likely that they had coached him, giving him every little secret about her kinks and turn ons that would make her putty in his hands.

“Please….” She begged softly, hip rolling upwards in an attempt to catch any sort of friction on her clit. “Please let me finish, Nagito.” 

The said male simply shakes his head, rising to his feet as he began to pull off his breeding uniform and stopping until he was left in his boxers. 

“No can do, Miss King, I would love to have you cum again and again, but the Foundation said that the best chance of getting you pregnant is by having us cum at the same time.” 

Destiny’s hand slides down and in between her thighs, quickly rubbing small and fast circles on her clit in an attempt to cum- Her wrist was suddenly within Nagito’s grasp, the cold and clammy hand ripping her fingers away from her. His icy gray eyes started into her own, a frown tugging on his lips at Destiny’s disobedience. Sure, Nagito understood just how badly Destiny wanted to finish, for he had to edge himself during the prior weeks leading up to this moment. The Foundation had told him that if he had his first time with the subject without their training then the breeding session would end with Nagito an embarrassed and flustered mess from cumming too early. 

“I told you that the Foundation wanted us to cum together…and now you’re disobeying me.”


End file.
